A Fairly Odd Christmas
by AK1028
Summary: This is the sequel to the long awaited of 'Grow Up Timmy Turner'. Few months after Timmy & Trixie go out in their business together, Timmy gets in trouble with Santa and he winds up with amnesia. With Sally and the elves by his side, can Timmy save Christmas? AU, based on 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairly Odd Christmas**

**Cast:**

Drake Bell as Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner

Daniella Monet as Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang

Daran Norris as the voice of Cosmo

Susan Blakeslee as the voice of Wanda

Tara Strong as the voice of Poof

David Lewis as Denzel Crocker

Mark Gibbon as Jorgen Von Strangle

Daran Norris as Terrance Turner

Teryl Rothery as Tamara Turner

Devyn Dalton as Christmas Carol

Travis Turner as Dingle Dave

Tony Cox as Elmer the Elder Elf

Donavon Stinson as Santa Claus

Amie Kuhn as Sally Claus

* * *

_AK1028: I'm cutting out Vicky and putting in Sally for this. I'm also cover some bases with what happened with Doc as well from the first re-write I did._

_Timmy: Oh yeah, this is gonna be awesome!_

_AK1028: Totally! Oh, and we're working with TimPrime1 to bring you guys a Fairly Odd Parents/Transformers crossover!_

_Timmy: Yes! I can't wait for that!_

_AK1028: Me either! Anyways, take the wrap up, sport?_

_Timmy: Sure! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

It's a few days before Christmas at the North Pole, where Santa Claus is looking over his Nice and Naughty Lists. Santa stated, as Sally joined him outside, "Well, it's time to see who is on each list." Sally smiled as she stated, "Sure is, dad." Just then, Santa and Sally receive from the Keeper of the Naughty List, Elmer the Elder Elf. Sally shivered as she stated, "That Elmer the Elder Elf just creeps me out." "Yes, I know," Santa stated, "Time to check these lists."

Just then, he sees children's names and their wishes starting to disappear from his Nice List, because those children's wishes are already being fulfilled. Christmas Carol asked, "What's the matter?" "The children on the nice list," he answered, "they are disappearing!" Dingle Dave asked, "But how?!" Sally gasped as she stated, "I think I know who's behind this, father." "I think we both do," Santa replied. He turned to her and asked, "Can you go to Dimmsdale with Carol and Dave?"

Carol shook her head as she stated, "Santa, I don't think that's such a good idea!" Dave added, "I happen to agree! She's not ready to help us!" Sally defended, "Just because elf law says I have to be married first to take over doesn't mean that I can't help my father!" Santa got in between his daughter and the two elves. He said, "Alright, that's enough. Now, Sally knows the area. She will come with you to Dimmsdale to find the source of our problem...Timothy _"Timmy" Tiberius Turner."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy is traveling the world with his girlfriend, Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang, and his fairies, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, granting wishes for all unfortunate people in the world as part of the Wishful Thinking business that they started. Timmy is awfully quiet as Trixie turned to Timmy. Trixie asked, "So, Timmy...can I ask you something?" Timmy nodded, keeping quiet. Trixie asked, trying not to pry, "What happened to Doc?" Timmy sighed as he started to answer, "Well, you see..."

Wanda interrupted as she said, "Oh look kids! We're in Dimmsdale!" Cosmo shouted happily as Poof giggled. Timmy looked down as they accidently knocked over an ornament on the tree. Crocker saw that Turner was back. Crocker smirked as he knew that he could twist him around again. Crocker knew Timmy's secret about Doc, it was a chance to get in under Timmy's skin. Crocker followed Timmy and ran into his students. Crocker showed them hostility.

He said, "I don't have time for this. I want to get under Turner's skin." Ravi stated, "But it's Christmas, Mr. Crocker!" Crocker responded, "I don't like Christmas because mother always gave me handbags. She always knew I'd give them back to her and I always got coal from Santa." Mouse commented, "That's probably because you're on the Naughty List." Crocker asked, "Is that a blog?" Dani answered, "No, it's a list that Santa make that says who's naughty and who's nice."

Crocker asked, an idea forming in his head, "Where do I find this list?" Ravi answered, "At the North Pole, where else?" Crocker rolled his eyes and stated, "I refuse to believe the place...or polar bears...really exists." Meanwhile, Timmy was still quiet as Trixie sighed. She knew that Doc was on his mind but he had yet to tell her what exactly happened to the scientist. Just then, Timmy and Trixie briefly cross with Timmy's parents.

Terrance and Tamara are working downtown as a Salvation Army Santa and his assistant. After Timmy makes it clear to them that he is not moving back in with them, Timmy's mom tells the young couple that she has asked Santa for a new computer, and Timmy's dad says he wants a magic pony. After they left, Trixie turned to Timmy. She started to ask, "What happened to...?" A voice said, "Timmy." Timmy spun around and saw Sally standing there. "Sally," Timmy asked.

Sally nodded as she hugged him. "It's great to see you, Timmy," Sally answered. "You too," Timmy stated. Timmy and Sally broke out of their hug. Trixie asked, "You two know each other?" Carol stated, "Now's not the time for walking down memory lane!" She turned to Timmy and stated, "I'm Christmas Carol, Elf First Class." Dave added, "And I'm Dingle Dave, no class." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared as Wanda sneered, "Carol." Carol sneered, "Wanda." "Cosmo," sneered Dave. "Dave," Cosmo sneered.

Trixie asked, "You guys know each other?" Wanda answered, "Elves and fairies have been feuding for a while." Trixie asked, "So, you two are real elves and who's Sally?" Timmy answered, "Santa's daughter." Sally stated, "Speaking of my father, he wants to see you." The elves said, in unison, "You're in big trouble, Timmy Turner!"

* * *

_AK1028: Well, sorry for the delay in chapter 2, I've been feeling under weather!_

_Timmy: You'll be okay, Am!_

_AK1028: Thanks sport. Take the wrap up?_

_Timmy: Sure! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

As Sally was driving the elves flying minivan, Timmy was still being unusually quiet. Trixie saw this and asked, "Timmy, what's the matter?" Timmy turned to Trixie and sighed. He knew that he had to tell her. Timmy started to say, "Trixie, there is something you need to know..." But he had a chance to tell her, they had arrived. Cosmo stated, as they got out of the minivan, "It smells like elf farts in there!" Timmy shook his head at his fairy godfather, annoyed.

Jingle Jill greets them and then acts hostile towards the fairies. Trixie asked, "I'm sensing some hostility between you and the elves. What happened?" Jill answered, "Now's not the time!" Sally added, "Jingle Jill is right, my father was interested in seeing you, Timmy." Timmy nodded as he stated, "I know and it's been awhile since I seen him. Ever since I wish for Merry Wishmas and wished for Christmas every day." Trixie asked, "You wished for Christmas every day?" Timmy nodded, sheepishly.

He answered, "Yeah, cause I wanted to be with my parents every day." Wanda rubbed his shoulder as Sally stated, "Selfish as that was, and it was sweet that you wanted to spend every day with your parents. I know it wasn't easy for you...and it still isn't." Timmy perked up as he looked at Santa's daughter, who he had knew for a while. Sally whispered, "It wasn't your fault." Timmy perked up even more as he knew what she was talking about.

Tears entered his eyes but before he could say anything, Jill brought everyone into the workshop and gave them a tour. That's when Santa shows up. "Timmy, Trixie, welcome to the North Pole," Santa greeted. Unbeknownst to them, Crocker stowed away on the bottom of the elves' minivan and is astonished to see that the North Pole exists as well as polar bears, one of which briefly chases after him. He then sneaks into the workshop though an open window.

He tries to disguise himself by snatching one of the elves' hats. However, one of the real elves catches Crocker and figuring that he is a new employee, assigns him to cleaning out the reindeer stalls but not before putting his ears through an ear-sharpener. After he finishes cleaning out the reindeer pen, Crocker makes the mistake of leaving the gates open, allowing the reindeer to run loose. Santa had Timmy sit in his lap.

He stated, "Timmy, I know that you are trying to do good in the world but we need to give the good children something for Christmas." Timmy nodded as Santa added, "You know with great power, and that includes magical fairies, comes great responsibility." Timmy apologizes, "I'm sorry." Santa gives him two candy canes and said, "There isn't any bad spot a candy cane can't get him out of." Just then, Sally reported, "Dad, the gift-making machine has gotten jammed again!"

Santa sighed as he went to look at it and muttering, "I wish this thing would stop breaking down." Timmy smiled at this. He said, "Guys, did you hear that? Santa just made a wish." Wanda asked, "Didn't Santa tell you not to do that?" Timmy answered, "Yeah but he said nothing about granting wishes for him." However, as a result of trying to use fairy magic inside an elf-made building, the magic instead turns into a blast. Sally gasped in horror.

That's when the magical blast causes Santa to fall into the gift-making machine. Sally ran over and asked, "Dad, are you okay?" Trixie added, "Santa are you alright?" Santa asked, confused, "Santa, who's Santa?" That's when he emerged from the machine, dressed as the Easter Bunny. He answered, "I'm the Easter Bunny!" To make matters worse, the whole workshop then starts shutting down because Santa is out of commission.

Jorgen Von Strangle suddenly arrives and points out to Timmy that he now has to assume Santa's responsibilities, for it is written in Da Rules that a godchild must take over the role of a holiday icon. That is if the godchild has harmed them to the extent that they cannot do their job. Carol brings Santa's hat to Timmy, and when he puts it on, it seems to work, as the workshop starts repowering, but only for a short while before it crashes again. Sally explains that Timmy actually cannot be Santa.

Mainly because he has gotten himself on the Naughty List. Timmy figures maybe he can just have Cosmo and Wanda zap his name off of the Naughty List, but it turns out they are unable do anything about it because, with the Christmas spirit being depowered, the North Pole's magnetic polarity is now nullifying the fairy magic. Dave and Carol explain that the only way Timmy can get his name off the Naughty List is to find Elmer the Elder Elf, the only one who has the power to do so.

But they tell him that this will be a very difficult and likely deadly task. Despite the warning, Timmy is willing to accept the challenge. Trixie volunteers to come with him, along with the fairies (though Cosmo really doesn't want to go). Crocker then reveals himself and tells Timmy that he is also coming along, since he also wants his own name removed from the Naughty List as well. Dave and Carol agree to go as well as Sally steps up and says she'll go too.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 3!_

_Timmy: And tomorrow, we're going to be headed to see TimPrime1!_

_AK1028: That's right, Timmy! So for the next few weeks, we'll be having live broadcasts with TimPrime1!_

_Timmy: This is gonna be awesome! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy and the others begin their journey, bringing along Dave, Sally, and Carol as guides, though it becomes apparent that the two elves and Santa's daughter do not actually know the way to Elmer's realm. Timmy groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Sally stated, "Sorry, Timmy." Timmy smiled at her. "That's okay," Timmy replied. Trixie asked, "How come you can't take over as Santa?" "A woman has to be married before she can do any Santa duties," Sally explained.

Wanda stated, "Well, that's horrible! But typical elves! No sense of directions!" Carol snipped back, "Oh yeah? Well, typical fairies...no taste in husbands!" Cosmo gasped. He responded, "How dare you! I have great taste in husbands!" That's when Dave kicked Crocker in the shin. Crocker yelped in pain as he asked, "What was that for?" Dave answered, "He's floating, I can't kick him!" That's when Dave threw a snowball at Cosmo. Cosmo quickly dodged and kicked Crocker in his other shin.

Crocker yelped again as Cosmo stated, "He's got snowballs, I can't kick him!" Sally rolled her eyes at this as she hissed, "Will you five knock it off!" Wanda apologized, "Sorry, Sally. We'd poof you there but my wand is useless as Cosmo's invisibility helmet!" Cosmo replied, "Wanda, I'm right here! She can't see me." Sally groaned as Timmy patted her shoulder and stated, "I feel your pain, Sally." Sally smiled as the group comes to the Cracked Candy Cane Chasm. It is a chasm full of razor-sharp candy canes spikes.

They manage to get over it using the zip-line above it. However, as soon as they make it past, the ground cracks underneath them. Timmy and Crocker are separated from the others. Timmy's fairies, the elves, Sally, and Trixie come across a penguin who has somehow ended up at the North Pole. Trixie starts communicating with it in the penguin language, asking if it can help them find Timmy and Crocker. Sally asked, "Since when can Trixie talk with penguins?"

Wanda answered, "Oh for a while now..." The penguin doesn't know where Timmy is, but it is able to help them find their way out of the forest they've gotten lost in. With Timmy and Crocker, Timmy turned to Crocker. He asked, sadly, "Crocker, why are you trying to haunt my thoughts with what happened to Doc?" Crocker answered, "To get under your skin so I can take your fairies! Besides, you are the one that cause Doc to have that stroke." Timmy looked down as he remembered what happened two years ago.

Timmy had sneaked off to Hill Valley, California to see Doc after Clara had passed on for Doc was feeling lonely. The two were doing everything together, including some time experiments with the new and old De Lorean. Just then, Timmy handed Doc a component to go in the De Lorean but something went haywire - causing Doc to have the stroke that eventually took his life. Timmy had never been sadder. He knew that he caused it.

Just then, the two of them come upon a quartet of large sentient gingerbread men - Ginger-Ted, Ginger-Ed, Ginger-Ned, and Ginger-Jed. The four gingerbread men are very friendly to Timmy at first, but then the starving Crocker starts eating Ginger-Jed, which angers the other three enough to want to kill the two humans. While running from the angry gingerbread men, Timmy and Crocker reunite with the others just as they've made it out of the forest.

Sally suggested everyone to run as Dave and Carol manage to fend off the gingerbread men by throwing snowballs at them, forcing them to retreat. Sally breathed a sigh of relief when they returned. That night, the group sets up camp and Timmy tries to start a fire. However, he has trouble keeping it going because the leaves are too wet to burn. Crocker, showing some kindness for once, lends the coal he has always received from Santa and allows Timmy to use it in the fire. "That ought to warm us," Sally stated.

After Timmy gets the fire going, Cosmo and Dave briefly start bonding over eating marshmallows, and Trixie congratulates her boyfriend on granting her wish to make a fire even without magic. Timmy turned to Trixie and stated, "Trixie, there is something you ought to know about Doc." Trixie looked up at him as he looked at Sally. Sally whispered, "Go ahead, if you wish." Timmy confessed, "I sneaked off to Hill Valley, California one time after my great Aunt Clara had passed away and Doc was feeling lonely."

He added, with a smile and some tears, "We were doing things together, even time experiments. I handed Doc a component to go in the De Lorean and something went haywire." Trixie gasped as Timmy nodded and finished, "Yeah, it caused Doc's stroke - which eventually caused Doc his life." Trixie stated, "But that wasn't your fault." Sally responded, "I told him that when we last saw each other last year on Christmas." Timmy sighed, depressed. Trixie kissed him and stated, "Listen to Sally. She's right."

Timmy blushed. Meanwhile, at Santa's workshop, the elves and Jorgen notice that the Christmas spirit is getting weak, and as a result, Christmas gloom is starting to take over. The gloom is shown taking its effects on the citizens of Dimmsdale, including Timmy's parents, making them all too depressed to enjoy Christmas. The next day, Timmy and company reach the Bridge of Badness, a heavily damaged bridge over a boiling river of eggnog that is the last obstacle standing between them and Elmer's lair.

Sally stated, "I can't believe that this is the bridge." Timmy stated, "I gotta get over this or Christmas will be ruined!" Cosmo stated, "Well, maybe they can move it a day!" Timmy starts crossing the bridge and almost loses his footing, but Poof manages to give him a boost. The rest of the group is then forced to follow Timmy across the bridge immediately when they see the vengeful gingerbread men coming after them again.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof manage to take down Ginger-Ed and Ginger-Ned with snowballs, but Ginger-Ted starts sawing the rope holding up one end of the bridge. Crocker just barely makes it across right as the bridge falls entirely, but in attempting to pull his old nemesis up to the other side, Timmy falls off the cliff. Everyone gasped as they watched the pink hated adult fell. Everyone shouted, "Timmy!" For Trixie, it was like the Darkness battle all over again...she was losing the man she defiantly loved...

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 4!_

_Timmy: And tomorrow, we're going to be headed to see TimPrime1!_

_AK1028: That's right, Timmy! So for the next few weeks, we'll be having live broadcasts with TimPrime1!_

_Timmy: This is gonna be awesome! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

The others, especially Trixie and the fairies and even Crocker, are all saddened that Timmy appears to have died. Trixie even started to cry. Sally held her and said, "He tried to help my father and for that, I'll always be grateful." Trixie smiled sadly as they heard something. Everyone spun around and saw Timmy climbing up. It turns out that he actually survived, having climbed back up the cliff using the two candy canes Santa gave him earlier. "Timmy," Trixie cried happily as she kissed him, happily.

Timmy's heart skipped a beat as he held her close. Everyone smiled at the sight as Sally felt the love of the magic between them. Timmy and Trixie broke out of their kiss as Trixie whispered, "I thought I lost you again." Timmy whispered, "It takes a lot more than a bad bridge and the Darkness to get rid of me." Trixie smiled as they headed to Elmer's house and come face-to-face with the Elder Elf himself. Carol stated, "He knows all and he sees all." Cosmo asked, "Does he know why Wanda's cupcakes are so dry?"

"She forgets to add the eggs," Elmer answered. "He's right," Wanda stated. Timmy asks Elmer why he is on the naughty list when he has been granting wishes for others. Elmer explains that it's technically Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof who've been granting the wishes. But while Timmy no longer makes wishes for himself, he still doesn't think of the consequences of the wishes he has been having the fairies grant for other people.

The Elder Elf then proves his point by playing video clips showing things that have happened as a result of several reckless wishes Timmy used his fairies to grant. And that includes his attempt to help Santa that has now resulted in endangering Christmas, and for that, he refuses to take Timmy's name off the naughty list. Timmy apologizes to the others for his failure to save Christmas, though Trixie is still proud of him for doing his best. Cosmo added, "I'm proud of you too, Timmy!"

Cosmo kissed Timmy's cheek as he added, "Not to ruin the moment, you need to shave!" But Crocker reveals that, after years of battling him, he has finally come to respect Timmy for having the courage to risk his life to save theirs yet again. He remembers the Darkness battle now and mentions that. Elmer, having overheard that speech, is impressed that Timmy's kindness was able to change Crocker's shriveled heart and officially takes Timmy's name off the Naughty List.

He then allows the group to use his own vehicle to get back to Santa's workshop. After they make it back, Timmy quickly puts on Santa's suit. And with that, it puts the workshop back to full power. However, the elves explain that Timmy has a very small chance of saving Christmas now that gloom is starting to block the path out of the North Pole. Since they only have an hour left to get things ready, Timmy tells everyone that they need to work together.

Sally agrees and even Jorgen, having had to deal with the amnesiac Santa while they were gone, is more than willing to help them. They manage to get the sleigh filled on time, but the reindeer are still gone due to Crocker accidentally letting them loose earlier. Sally stated, "I can't believe this! What are we gonna do now?" Fortunately, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof manage to bring in the Wishful Thinking van to use as a substitute.

With Jorgen and the Cosma's driving the van, Timmy, Trixie, Sally, and Crocker take off in Santa's sleigh, just barely making it through the gloom in the sky. Sally smiled as she said to Timmy, "I knew you could do it!" Timmy smiled as he asked, "So you don't think that Doc's stroke was my fault?" "Of course not," Trixie answered, "It was completely an accident and Doc would never accuse you of that. Even though I never met him, he sounded like a sweet man and he loved you very much. Just like I do."

Timmy blushed and with that, Timmy and the others manage to successfully deliver all of Santa's presents to everyone (including the computer and pony that Timmy's mom and dad wanted). On Christmas morning, Santa, now having recovered from his amnesia, is surprised to see that all his work has been taken care of for him. He joins everyone for the Christmas party they're now throwing. Dave and Carol present Crocker with a new tie.

He is happy to receive because it is the first real present anyone has ever given him. Dave and Carol also finally make amends with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, thanking them for helping save Christmas. They also reveal to Trixie that the reason the fairies and the elves were feuding in the first place was because the fairies never returned a power drill they borrowed from the elves a few years ago; in actuality, though, the fairies did return the drill, leaving it on the elves' back porch. Santa approached his daughter.

He asked, "Did you really help them out?" "I had to," Sally answered, "You were out of it and even though I couldn't do Santa duties because I'm not married didn't mean that I couldn't help Timmy fill in your shoes. He's my best friend and I respect him." Santa smiled as he hugged Sally. He said, "I love you, Sally." She returned the hug and replied, "I love you too, daddy." Trixie went to Timmy. He said to her, "Merry Christmas, Trixie." Trixie replied, "Merry Christmas, Timmy."

Mistletoe appeared above their head as they mutually kissed each other. Poof cleared his throat and said, "God Bless us, everyone!" Wanda stated, breaking the 4th wall, "No fairies were hurting during the filming of this movie!" Cosmo replied, showing a finger to Wanda, "I got a paper cut!"

* * *

-THE END!-

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 5!_

_Timmy: And tomorrow, we're going to be headed to see TimPrime1!_

_AK1028: That's right, Timmy! So for the next few weeks, we'll be having live broadcasts with TimPrime1!_

_Timmy: This is gonna be awesome! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
